America/Lithuania
America/Lithuania is a somewhat common pairing involving the characters America and Lithuania. Lithuania's Out-Sourcing Set after World War I, England introduces Lithuania to America because he has been looking for someone to work for him. America wonders where Lithuania is on the map, which aggravates England, who yells at him to get himself a world map. Lithuania points off the map and tells America that his house is "hereabouts, near your house", to which America replies that "it's pretty close!" Lithuania then remarks that he's relieved that America is "such a serious guy", which completely baffles England, who responds, "What's with that compliment?!" Lithuania easily helps America around his house, telling America where his glasses are when he couldn't find them, and making him breakfast so he wouldn't be late to meetings. England can't believe Lithuania is able to get along with America so well, thinking that he's really suffering in silence, but is again surprised when Lithuania exclaims "Ah, I love this life!!!" When England comes to check up on Lithuania again, America brings him to his backyard where Lithuania is seen getting along well with his whale friend. Lithuania tells them to please wait, because the whale can't stand Lithuania leaving. Lithuania is then beamed up into Tony's spaceship, where he tells him he's already asked not to be beamed up all the time, and to which Tony replies that Lithuania is always playing with the whale and that it's his own fault. America exclaims to Lithuania that he's really popular, where he replies with a "Hahaha, aww, shucks". England still can't believe Lithuania is getting on so well. America asks Lithuania one night to sleep in his bed with him because he saw a scary movie. When he agrees, America states that Lithuania saved him and that he would never have been able to sleep alone. America and Lithuania reminisce about when they were younger with England and Poland respectively. Lithuania says it was fun being with Poland, and America asks if it would be better if he still were. Lithuania says, "If only we could", to which America replies that he'll support Lithuania "in the name of justice!" Lithuania then falls asleep before America, mumbling about rye fields. America becomes scared, telling Lithuania to not go to sleep without him (scaring Tony, who is watching a movie, in the process). America comes home one day and Lithuania is surprised that he has brought home the best meat. America says that he's excited about work, and that they've upgraded all the newest technology. The next day however, America comes back with mince meat, and when Lithuania asks about it and states that he looks down, America says that he's made all these goods and doesn't know where to sell it (thus marking the beginning of The Great Depression). America apologizes for the situation at the next world meeting, growing more and more nervous after each country speaks about the drops in their GDP's. Lithuania looks on, thinking it's a terrible thing to happen to America when Russia comes behind, slinging him over his shoulder. Russia tells America he'll be taking Lithuania, and America tells Russia to take care of him. Lithuania yells for America, but he only thanks Lithuania for all he's done and asks him to come hang out when the situation blows over. Lithuania just looks back with teary eyes. Other Strips Lithuania returned for America's birthday celebration and gave him a box full of candy; America remarks that he had wanted to taste Lithuania's cooking again. Tony and America's whale are also excited to see Lithuania. Fan Speculations Some fans believe that Lithuania harbors feelings for America, stemming from the time he worked as a housekeeper for the latter. At one point, he even said it was "like heaven"(much to England's surprise); however, Lithuania was forced to return to Russia, his "ex", during the Great Depression. Because Lithuania is capable of remaining calm and happy while working with America (he was able to compliment America's personality), many believe he could maintain a lasting relationship with him. Moments Webcomic: Extra Stories *'Lithuania's Out-Sourcing Series' *'Happy Birthday!' Webcomic: Comic Diaries *'Comic Diary 6' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with America Category:Pairings Dealing with Lithuania Category:Homosexual Pairings